Against all Odds
by Enchanted Disaster
Summary: Kagome feels betrayed by Inuyasha and leaves for weeks. Things drastically change for her in those weeks. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be able to get through this against all odds? And together?
1. Return & Returned Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. **

**A/N: I know, I know. A bunch of fluff . This is my first fanfiction I've put on here. Your support and critiques would be much appreciated!**

Against all Odds

Kagome sat on her bed, crying into her hands and wondering what had happened in her life to make her suffer so. She threw herself into her pillow and cried harder than she had ever before. Her hands gripped the sheets fiercely. As she cried, all she could think about was Inuyasha. His boyish face, beautiful golden eyes filled with life and fire, his heart beating the same rhythm with hers.

But all of this, she remembered reluctantly, was all gone and would be gone forever. Inuyasha wouldn't come back for her this time. He wasn't going to appear in her window to question her or to comfort her in his awkward way. He had banished her, and when she had come back to return with the jewels she had found him with that whore Kikyo. She couldn't stand Kikyo! If she could have, she would have killed her herself!

----------------------------------------------------!

Meanwhile, Inuyasha tossed and turned in his bed, tears drifting down unfamiliar trails on his face, and woke up screaming her name "KAGOME!" He had broken out in a cold sweat, remembering the heartbreaking look Kagome had on her face when she saw Kikyo and him together. If only she had let him explain what had happened! He sat up and put his head in his hands, so broken up that there were more tears flooding down his face.

Shippou made his way over to Inuyasha and just rested one of his little hands on his arm, knowing that even if he missed Kagome, Inuyasha probably missed her more. Shippou noticed that all Inuyasha did was turn away from him. He didn't even growl at him!

Inuyasha could think of nothing but Kagome and what he had done to her. Kagome was so sweet, so accepting! She had always stayed with him no matter what. She was so beautiful with her long black hair, and those deep, trusting grey eyes. Trust for him. He was almost positive that he'd never find any woman as good for him ever again. Any friend as good as Kagome was.

Shippou looked up at Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha? I miss Kagome. Do you?" He let Inuyasha see his innocent look so he didn't pommel him. Inuyasha just kind of made a little noise of unhappiness "Feh… Sure I miss her"

Shippou made a sound like whining, and then piped up hoping the disgruntled hanyou wouldn't hurt him "Inuyasha, why don't you go get her? I miss Kagome!" He was about to start wailing when he saw the look of painful sadness on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha stood up and whipped his eyes "I… I can't… She hates me, she has to. After what I did to her." He looked down then headed out the door, pulling on his fire-rat harato, to go sit in a tree, depressed.

--------------------------------------------------------!

Weeks later Kagome emerged from the well again for the first time. She had a few tracks of new tears swimming down her cheeks. Even if she didn't want him to notice her coming, Inuyasha was there within minutes.

Inuyasha took her up in his arms without a second thought, and let tears slowly come down his face. He buried his face into her shoulder, still hugging her as close as he could as he murmured "Kagome… Don't ever leave me again. Please don't, I promise I didn't want Kikyo to kiss me! I… I don't love her. I love… I love you!" Kagome's tense manor instantly dissolved as she threw her arms around him too, burying her own face in the opening of his harato and crying.

Inuyasha blushed and pulled away from her for a moment, looking her over. She looked so different, but as beautiful as she had always been. He also noticed, even before he looked her over that she was skinnier and had filled out more in some places. Kagome looked more beautiful than innocent. No longer did she have full, babyish cheeks, but a more defined, graceful face.

But none of that mattered. All that he cared about was that _his _Kagome had come back. He wrapped her up in his arms and whispered into her ear softly "Kagome. _My _Kagome. I missed you… So much… I thought I would die! I need you!" Though he'd never say these sort of things on a regular basis, he would do or say anything to get Kagome to stay with him.

Kagome still had her face buried in his chest and hadn't said anything yet. Until that moment when she looked up into his eyes and let a watery smile show "I… I never know how much I loved you until I saw you with…" she choked a bit on her words and couldn't manage to get anymore out. She looked up at him, tears leaking down her cheeks again.

Inuyasha kissed her eyelids and whipped away her tears, one protective arm around her as he looked ahead, unseeing "I didn't think you'd come back. I thought I'd never be able to see you again! Never be able to smell you, to feel you, to hear you! I don't ever want you out of my sight again!" He voiced these last words with such passion that a slight growl could be heard faintly on the edge of them.

Kagome took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against the base of his neck as she got out "I have no where else to go… I didn't think I'd run into you, didn't think you cared about me. Everything is gone in my time. Nothing but ruin, war, death and sadness. I left it and my… family to find if I could do something to help them." At that moment Inuyasha understood what was different with her.

Kagome had lost her innocence, her carefree ways. She had the stench of blood, fire and destruction to her. Not only that, but she carried hidden weapons and wore different clothes. Inuyasha cried into her hair "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you Kagome! I had no idea! What have those bastards done to you?"

Grey eyes darted up to his face, but they looked worried instead of trusting "Inuyasha, it isn't your fault, or theirs. It's _his_ fault. A modern day Naraku. The only thing I've been able to save of myself was my heart, my soul, a partially my body. Many else have lost these. Through all of this your memory has gotten me through."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my first fanfic! If you like it, I'll add more! dancing around with her guitar Just for this, I will invent a song just for this chapter! lol.. umm... not really. **


	2. Heartfelt Words & Warm Welcomes

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully I can lengthen this chapter a bit! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters and I never will!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_Grey eyes darted up to his face, but they looked worried instead of trusting "Inuyasha, it isn't your fault, or theirs. It's his fault. A modern day Naraku. The only thing I've been able to save of myself was my heart, my soul, and partially my body. Many else have lost these. Through all of this your memory has gotten me through."_

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and for a moment before he finally resumed to believing it was true. He bit back a growl and looked away, cursing himself mentally that he hadn't been there to protect her. He had _promised_ Kagome that he would always protect her, just as she had promised him to be by his side no matter what. Things hadn't turned out the way they should have. He bit his lip, and before he noticed it he could taste of his own blood dripping into his mouth.

Kagome looked to him and twisted his face back towards her own to see his lip bleeding. She wiped away the blood and frowned a bit trying to imagine why he was so upset over her. He didn't care… But he had said he did. Lately she had learned to not trust so easily, but it seemed whenever she was around Inuyasha trusting came just as natural as breathing did. She was so befuddled about everything and couldn't seem to get her thoughts to smooth down enough to make any sense. She finally looked back towards Inuyasha "I'm… I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to make you mad."

Inuyasha looked her directly in the eyes and growled a bit "Feh… Wench, you know it wasn't you that made me mad." He paused a minute and spit out "But that bastard is going to pay for what he did to you!" Without thinking about what he was doing, he was trying to scent another mans smell on _his_ Kagome. He was thankful that all he got was the scent of other men on her but not inside of her. She was still as pure as ever, he just knew it. He wouldn't believe for one minute that the scents on her were made by her own decision to go to other men.

Those words were exactly what she had needed to hear and she let a small smile reach her chapped lips "So… how is everybody? And the shards hunt? Naraku?" She finally let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. It seemed like forever since she'd been able to relax. But now she could rest easy for at least one night, knowing that her friends and Inuyasha were there to look after her.

"Feh, they're doin' fine, but the little brat won't stop whining. If you hadn't come back, he'd never shut up and we wouldn't be able to find any more shards." He pulled her onto his back without warning her and took off towards the village where Kaede's hut would be. He wouldn't admit it, but he had moped about more than Shippou had. But now he didn't have to worry and he could sleep easily knowing that Kagome was within his reach again. That he could now resume protecting the girl.

"No luck with the shards? Or Naraku?" Her inquiry came out a little distracted sounding since she couldn't keep her mind from being so ecstatic to be back on Inuyasha's back again. The pleasure of feeling his muscles ripple beneath her as they soared through the skies. The feeling of togetherness was overwhelming, so overwhelming that she couldn't keep another small smile from slipping its way onto her lips. She felt as if everything would turn out alright and she'd be able to live happily ever after.

Inuyasha snorted a bit and shook his head "You should know that we can't find any shards without you. You're the only one that has even the slightest idea where they are. And Naraku… We ran into him once, not one of his puppets. I think we might've weakened him." He grunted as he pushed off of the ground again and up into the air. Kaede's hut was visible from up in the air now, which meant Shippou was probably starting to smell Kagome. Which meant, in turn, the little kitsune would come sprinting up towards Kagome and knock her off her feet. Inuyasha shook his head at that, realizing that he would have to return everything back to normal or he'd never be able to be happy. His thoughts turned to the idea of the jewel being finished and Naraku dying. After that was done, what would he do? He already knew his answer for that. He'd figure out some way to get rid of Kikyo without breaking his promise. Then he'd make Kagome officially his.

A small smothered reply from the passenger on his back brought him back out of his thoughts "What is it?" He turned his head slightly, still managing to maneuver through the trees in the forest without hitting anything or tripping.

She saw his fierce golden eyes turned towards her, now softening a bit. She mumbled what she had said before "That's not true… You CAN find the jewel shards without me. Kikyo can detect them, probably even better than I can. Like everything else, she's better than me! I'm just a… Just a cheap copy of her!" Tears were leaking down her face. Inuyasha could barely stand it. Her words, the smell of her salty tears, and those sad grey eyes almost did him in. He hated to see her so sad, so miserable.

"Don't even begin to think that Kagome. I'd never ask Kikyo to find shards for us. And if you're such a cheap copy of her, why didn't I stay with her? Kagome, you've never been equal to her. You've always been that much better." He said it so matter-of-factly that Kagome couldn't help but let his words comfort her. Inuyasha heard her breathing even out and the smell of tears started to fade. Now that was better.

Reaching the hut finally, Inuyasha reluctantly let Kagome down off of his back. Within seconds there was a squeal "KAGOME!" and a small kitsune speeding straight towards Kagome. Kagome giggled as she felt Shippou crash into her, even if it did cause her to lose her balance and fall onto the ground. Shippou was worked into a frenzy as he hugged her and bounced around on her stomach. Smiling and laughing he started blurting out words so fast they were barely understandable "Kagome I missed you so much! Why did you go? What did Inuyasha do to you to make you leave? Just tell me and I'll beat him up for it, ok? Ok? I was worried you'd never come back! Are you ok? Did you know you smell kinda different? Is that your blood I smell? Are you ok? Have you been hurt?"

Sango was the next to approach Kagome and she smiled brightly as she plucked the kitsune off of her friend and helped Kagome up. The two girls hugged tightly before striking up a conversation. Sango started talking "Kagome, how have you been? Mind telling me why you left so suddenly? And you want to know why I want to know? Because we've all missed you so much!" she smirked and whispered lowly into her friends ear "Especially Inuyasha. He's been one big, moping, grump bucket since you left. It was hardly bearable at times… Too bad I couldn't tell him to sit and it have the same effects it does when you say it…" Kagome laughed at the last part and stole a peak at the disgruntled hanyou, who seemed to be ignoring the conversation between them.

And then it came. The annoyingly familiar groping hand on her butt. She wheeled around to face an "innocent" looking monk. Kagome smacked Miroku right before Sango hit him with her weapon **(A/N: geez… I feel sort of stupid, I don't know what the name of the giant boomerang thing is... help anyone?). **The result was a collapsed Miroku, two fuming girls, and a very pissed hanyou. Miroku waved a little white flag in the air "Just saying hello. Nice to have you back Kagome." He then promptly passed out for however long the hard hit would last.

An old priestess stood in the doorway of her hut, watching all this in bemusement "So I see ye have returned lady Kagome. This is very fortunate for us, for we were all about to perish due to ones persistent nagging." She eyed Inuyasha momentarily and turned to grab something. She brought out a familiar yellow backpack and found it soon brought a slight spark in the girls' eyes.

"Yes, I'm back Kaede. Thank you for keeping my backpack safe! I totally forgot I left it here!" this wasn't true, because Kagome had known she had left it behind. The only reason she hadn't retrieved it herself was because she was worried she would run into Inuyasha. She stepped forward and collected her backpack from Kaede, bowing her head slightly in respect for the old woman.

"Well before the perverted monk wakes up, why don't you and I go for a bathe?" Sango wanted to talk to Kagome. She could tell something was utterly wrong with her younger friend, and it worried her. Kagome smiled and began to sort of daydream about taking a bath. Even if it was in a cold stream, she would be grateful for one, because she hadn't had a true bath for a few days. She nodded and the girls began to walk off towards the creek, Kagome hauling her backpack onto her shoulders again. The weight was much lighter than it was before, because much of the supplies had already been used or eaten by her companions.

It took a while for both of the talking girls to notice Inuyasha was following them. Kagome turned around and glared "What do you think you're doing! Were you going to watch us bathe!" She stormed up to him and stood with her face inches away from his, giving him a death glare.

He didn't seem phased at all. He looked straight at her and said nonchalantly "I told you I wasn't going to let you out of my sight. And if I was going to watch you, I would have been a little less obvious." He immediately regretted saying the last part and flinched as he watched her lips slowly begin to form the word he most dreaded.

Kagome glared and balled her hands into fists and screeched "SIT BOY!"

**And that concludes Chapter 2! Wahoo! It's longer than the first chapter, but probably not by much…. Sorry I just seem to have the inability to make long chapters! I guess I'll just have to make lots of short chapters frequently! Yay! Yah and I'm sorry if some parts in this chapter were kind of weird or mixed or anything. I was distracted by a movie I was watching. "William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" hehe. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Serious Conversations & Excited Hanyous

**And another chapter has begun. And I only have 2 reviews... bummer! It makes me sad! Is my story that horrible people? **

**Ahh if it is, give me some feedback and tell me why it sucks and I'll try and fix it. Cuz I really want feedback!**

**Thanks for supporting me! **

**-walks off and sighs. Wonders if she should keep writing-**

**O and-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. And I also don't claim the song "I caught Fire" by The Used.**

_He didn't seem phased at all. He looked straight at her and said nonchalantly "I told you I wasn't going to let you out of my sight. And if I was going to watch you, I would have been a little less obvious." He immediately regretted saying the last part and flinched as he watched her lips slowly begin to form the word he most dreaded._

_Kagome glared and balled her hands into fists and screeched "SIT BOY!" _

Smiling the two girls turned and resumed walking towards the creek as if nothing had occurred. They were used to this sort of thing by now. Inuyasha made Kagome mad, Kagome would punctually tell him to "Sit" and the hanyou would collapse onto the ground. It was as simple as that.  
A very pissed hanyou could be heard as the girls walked calmly away "Get back here you bitch! I mean it! Why the HELL did you do that! FINE! That's right! Just keep walking Kagome, you're gonna get it once this wares off!"

Inuyasha was growling and swearing to himself, waiting for the incantation to wear off. When it did he let out a long breath and looked in the direction Kagome and Sango had taken off 'This is just great. I try to follow her to protect her, and this is the thanks I get. Stupid wench.' He thought as he began to walk towards the creek again.

-It took a while for the girls to reach the creek, because they were taking their time. When they finally reached the creek, they both stripped down and walked into the deep part of the water.

Sango's eyes were caught looking over her friend's body **(A/n: NO not like that lol)** after she caught a glimpse at what she thought was a scratch. And with further investigation there were more scratches to be found on Kagome's body, many of them shallow. And so many bruises! Who had done this to Kagome?

Sango dragged her eyes away from her friend's beaten body to her face "Ok Kagome. Out with it, what's up?"

Kagome's eyes looked everywhere but to Sango as she drew shapes in the water. 'Why can't I get some peace? I just wanna take a nice relaxing bath… But I guess that's too much to ask for. I'll have to tell her.'

Her eyes finally looked back up to Sango's eyes "Ok," she paused and let out a long breath "I came back after Inuyasha banished me, for I guess my own safety." She let out an annoyed laugh at this, "And when I came back to return the jewel shards to him, I found him and Kikyo together." She glared and was lost in thought for a moment or two.

Sango was impatient to hear more "Kaaagoooomeeee." She waved her hands in front of Kagome's face and when she finally had her friends attention again she spoke up "Ok Kagome, go on. What happened after that?"

Sighing again, with a small frown on her face she continued "So I felt like he had chosen Kikyo. Which he did. So I went back to my time, and decided I wasn't going to come back. As you see, I only made it a couple weeks without returning. But I had to, because my time is a mess. A total, utter, complete mess. War, destruction, and most loathsome of all, a modern day Naraku."

Sango's eyebrows creased, causing a small line to appear between her eyebrows "Did you come back for help? Or for refuge?" She watched Kagome twirl the water with her fingers and thought 'I know I'm probably treading on thin ice, but… I have to know what Kagome's gotten herself into!"

"I came back to recuperate, and to ask you guys for help. I know, I know, you guys think you can't go through the well. But I've been studying up and I found out a loophole to it. So you and Miroku and Shippou and anyone else who is willing to help can come through. I just didn't think… I didn't think I'd run into Inuyasha when I came back. I thought he'd already be down in hell with Kikyo by now."

The young woman looked down at her hands, wishing with all her being that things were back to normal. That she could just be Kagome Higurashi, worthless jewel shard detector again, and not Kagome the wonder-woman that was forced to save the world because the world couldn't save itself.

"You know Kagome, Inuyasha missed you more than you think. Kikyo came for him once or twice, but he turned her down both times. If I didn't know better, I'd think he cares more about you than you care about him." She laughed when she saw Kagome smile goofily and do a little victory dance.

During that little victory dance, a certain hanyou kept his eyes straight forward, trying with all his might not to turn around and look at Kagome. Just the thought of seeing her uncovered drove him crazy. And before he could stop himself, he had turned around and was gaping at Kagome.

She was so beautiful… And to his dismay, just looking at her being under water turned him on. 'O geez… She's just so… Hot… So irresistible… Damnit, I'm getting myself worked up! What am I doing looking at her anyways? O no… She'll sit me into tomorrow if she finds out I've been watching her.' He quickly turned around, and looked down at his pants.

That was it. Inuyasha blushed furiously and got up, running with a slight gimp towards one of the coldest sources of water he knew of.

As soon as he got there, he didn't bother taking off his clothes but just dove straight into the icy cold mountain water. Five minutes later he stumbled out of the water, sopping wet and VERY grumpy. 'If I had known looking at her bare SHOULDERS would get me that fuckin horny, I wouldn't have looked!'

He stormed off down the path and sat down a little ways away from the creek the girls were bathing in. A little more waiting and the two girls were walking down the path towards him, Kagome in a pink and yellow spaghetti-strapped sundress that went a little above her knees. He stood up and growled, glaring at the pair.

Kagome and Sango both smothered giggles as Kagome asked "Inuyasha… WH—what happened to you? You look like a wet… Well like a wet dog!" Both girls burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome a grabbed her wrist, pulling her along back to Kaede's hut.

"STOP FUCKIN LAUGHING AT ME YOU BITCH!" he couldn't stand it any longer and it was hurting his ears so he dropped her small wrist and turned to her yelling. It was the only way he was able to cope with the embarrassment of why he was wet.

"Ooooo, I think we hit a sore spot Kagome! Why ARE you all wet Inuyasha?" Sango asked, elbowing him lightly in the stomach "Did it suddenly start raining on you while you waited for us? What a loyal dog-boy, waiting out in the rain for his mistress!" Sango teased.

Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms 'I have to think up a good excuse or they'll never stop making fun of me! Hmm…'

And there they went, the wheels in his head started turning and before long he came up with the perfect excuse, at least in his mind "I was taking a walk by the mountain stream and a demon was headed your way. I was fighting it and I got thrown into the water."

Kagome's delicate nose scrunched up a bit as she listened to Inuyasha lie. She could read him like a book whenever he tried to lie, but she would let it slide this time. 'I wonder what really happened though…'

Everyone knew Kagome wasn't very good at thinking and walking through a dense forest at the same time. Well, of course, except Kagome. So Kagome went plummeting down, face first towards the ground.

Inuyasha caught her around the waist before she fell and stood her back up "Stupid girl… Pay more attention to where you're going. You're going to get yourself killed someday."

Blushing lightly she brushed herself off "Thanks Inuyasha… Sorry to be such a nuisance." The apology didn't sound too sympathetic and before long she was belting out a song she loved by The Used:

-I caught Fire-

Seemed to stop my breath my head on your chest waiting to cave in from the bottom of my...

Hear your voice again could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been?

Maybe you and me, so kiss me like you did, my heart stopped beating such a softer sin.

I'm melting, never caught my breath, every second I'm without you I'm a mess….

She drifted off, her perfect voice faltering as she yawned, covering her mouth as she did. She stretched and started dragging her feet. Before she knew it a certain hanyou had picked her up and placed her onto his back, letting her fall asleep against him.

'I wonder what she's been through… To sing such a sad song. But her voice is so calming to me.' He walked beside Sango, ignoring her odd looks. His mind was lost in dream land even if he wasn't asleep.

Sango finally poked Inuyasha in the forehead "Ok Inuyasha, stop spacing off and realize what you're doing. You're getting Kagome soaking wet!" she almost laughed when she saw the stunned expression that he wore now.

"Shit… She'll just have to change when we get back." He watched Sango shrug. When they got back to the hut, Inuyasha went into the separate room Kaede had for her guests.

He kicked Shippou and Miroku out before he began to shake Kagome "Kagome, wake up. You're soaking wet." Shaking her gently. It took him a couple of minutes to realize she was out cold.

'Shit… Why the hell is she so fuckin tired she can't wake up for two minutes!' he paused his thoughts to look at the now shivering girl. 'I can't just leave her soaking wet. Knowing her, she'll get sick… But how am I supposed to get her in dry clothes?' He puzzled over this for a while and finally made a decision… He was going to have tochange her himself.

Just thinking about it brought a heated blush to his face. It wasn't like he was going to COMPLETELY undress her! He took off the sundress, coughed and spluttered when he realized she wasn't wearing one of her "bra" things!

He quickly turned around and fished through her pack, grabbing one of her shirts, and some soft short pants **(A/N: Boxers… ) I luv wearing boxers to sleep! Good choice Inuyasha!) **That looked comfortable to him. He turned around, closing his eyes and picking up her limp form… He cautiously opened one eye and took a glimpse at her before staring at her sleeping face to put the shirt on her.

He thought back, and then suddenly lifted her shirt up to her breasts and looked at all the injuries… 'Kagome… Who did this to you?' he frowned and the put the short pants onto her. He set her down momentarily and ran over to a wash bin with cold water in it and dumped some on his already soaking pants… He breathed deeply in and out until he calmed down, and then resumed to stripping himself.

He grabbed a pair of his extra pants and pulled them on before picking Kagome and his clothes up and taking them outside. He lightly set Kagome down and hung out his clothes to dry before picking her back up and carrying her into a tree. He hugged her close to him and soon found himself falling into a light sleep. He couldn't have been much happier.

**Dum dum duuuum! That's the end of chapter 3! Thanks for reading, please review! **

**Inuyasha: Keh, what do they care?**

**Me: They CARE cuz they READ the damned thing!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever. **

**And so now I will resume to playing my guitar of magic!**


	4. The beginning & end

**Yes, Yes, I'm finally updating. I'm sorry, it's just this fic isn't very popular, sooo… I haven't dedicated that much time to it. Well, and I won't be updating on this for at least a week since I'm going to State Fair to show my horse! Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. But I DO own the song at the end. The song currently has no name lol**

* * *

Against all Odds

The beginning and end

* * *

_He grabbed a pair of his extra pants and pulled them on before picking Kagome and his clothes up and taking them outside. He lightly set Kagome down and hung out his clothes to dry before picking her back up and carrying her into a tree. He hugged her close to him and soon found himself falling into a light sleep. He couldn't have been much happier._

* * *

Kagome woke up to find her head resting against something solid and soft at the same time. She looked up to see Inuyasha's sleeping face, so she inched a little closer, so she was mere inches from his lips. How she longed to feel his lips against her own. 

Before she could stop herself, she was centimeters away from him lips, and she breathed softly, staring at his sleeping face. 'Maybe just one kiss… While he's sleeping. I hope he doesn't wake up.'

Her eyes darted over his face before she leaned in a bit closer, placing her plush lips onto his. His lips were surprisingly soft, and his breath was like the smell of the wild.

Golden eyes slowly opened after inhaling a scent of Kagome's warm breath. 'Do I wake up for every little scent Kagome throws?' he irritably asked himself before he felt something press against his lips. His eyes opened in shock as he looked down to see Kagome's lips pressed up against his own.

For a few moments he didn't react. He just couldn't. He'd waited so long for this, but had been too shy and full of doubt to try kissing her. But now was his chance and as she began pulling away, sighing softly, he cupped her cheek and kissed her back.

A little surprised squeal escaped Kagome's mouth, giving Inuyasha the advantage to taste her. He warily let his tongue wander into her mouth and found it quite welcoming. She draped her arms around his neck and let him roam her mouth. 'She tastes so good… Like a fresh breath of air. And she's a much better kisser than Kikyo! Gods… Should have tried this much sooner!'

A small sound came from Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. She just tried to suppress a small moan. He didn't want her to hide the noises, he wanted to hear that she was enjoying this as much as him. He continued to cup her cheek with one hand as the other roamed down her back and up her shirt a little so he could place it on the small of her back and press her closer to him.

Bad idea. Inuyasha quickly found himself getting overexcited by her scent and the feeling of her flexible, young body and curves pressed up against him. He blushed and pulled away from her kiss, kissing her on the base of her neck and nibbling lightly, while listening to her panting and small moans.

It was getting to be too much for him so he quickly pulled away again, to look at a very disoriented Kagome. He didn't want her notice how much his "friend" was getting excited so he stood up, and put his tetsuiga in front of him "Ehh… Err… I'll be right back, alright?"

Both of them were blushing furiously, as Kagome watched him leap off into the trees. She hadn't noticed the bulge in his pants, but was blushing for a very different reason. She was tingling in all the places he had touched and kissed, and felt like she was going to pass out, she was so giddy. 'Didn't expect it to get _that _heated on the first kiss! I… I hope he didn't think I was Kikyo.'

A small frown crossed her face momentarily as that thought crossed her mind. She hated that whore, Kikyo, and she was going to have to go down eventually. Better soon than never.

Nearby, Inuyasha had stripped his pants and was dumping cold water over himself. When he finished he let himself dry and pulled his pants on before sitting down for a moment to think. 'This is fucked up. How am I supposed to get intimate with the woman if I can't hold myself back at all? Why does she have to be so… so… Sexy? It's not that she means to… She's still innocent as can be, when it comes to things like that.'

He stood up and began to walk back to the tree Kagome was in, when he saw Kikyo's soul collectors flying overhead. He decided to investigate and when he reached Kikyo he saw both her and Kagome there. They both had their bows drawn.

Looking over both their facial expressions, he noticed something very important towards his decision to pick between the two. Kikyo's face was as blank as ever but Kagome's was full of life and emotion.

Gritting her teeth and letting a tear wander down her cheek Kagome yelled out towards Kikyo "You don't belong in this world Kikyo. But if Inuyasha picks you over me, I'll let you live." Another tear trickled down her cheek.

"How kind of you, reincarnation. Even if he doesn't pick me over you, I'm still going to kill you. You don't have a chance at winning this battle. I've had years of practice." Said a very calm Kikyo. She looked towards Inuyasha "Glad you decided to join us. Now, tell this silly copy who you chose. Me, or her?"

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked between the two and looked up at the sky momentarily before looking straight towards Kikyo. He saw her smirk a little and smelt another tear come from Kagome before he said "I'm sorry Kikyo. But I chose Kagome. I may have loved you once, but not anymore."

Kikyo's face twisted in anger for a moment before she returned to the blank stare, turned to Kagome and quickly let the arrow fly. Inuyasha tried to reach Kagome before the arrow hit her, but it was too late. He sobbed, not having watched it hit its target.

He finally looked up towards where Kagome had been, and there she still stood. In her hands was an arrow that was directly over her heart, but hadn't pierced the skin. She tilted her head a bit "I may not win with a bow, but how about I try something else? I'm going to finish what you started. Like it should have been to begin with."

With that she was running towards Kikyo, dodging the quickly shot arrows. The last arrow notched and loosed was easily dodged by Kagome, who leaped into the air and did a flip over it to land behind Kikyo. She kicked her legs out from under her and then picked one of her legs up and let it land solidly onto Kikyo's chest.

Kikyo was panting heavily and trying to loose another arrow before the girl got another shot. To her dismay she ended up shooting herself through the chest in the process. Kikyo gasped and tried to pull out the arrow that had been shot by her own hands.

It wouldn't budge. She had caused her own demise, and as her clay made body slowly started to dissolve she finally screamed out with her last dying breath "DAMN YOU!" With that Kiyko's clay body completely disappeared into a pile of dirt, and soon was blown off into the breeze.

Worriedly, Kagome backed up from where Inuyasha was "I didn't kill her! I didn't!" She yelled out. As she turned around and began to run off for the woods, her shoulder was caught by a clawed hand. He quickly pulled her back into his arms and steeled his face.

"I know you didn't. Kikyo killed herself. And it wouldn't matter if you had. I picked you, and only you. When I chose something, I keep my choice. I don't change my mind." He kissed the top of her head and ran a hand through her hair as he turned them both around and they headed back to the hut.

* * *

**Heheheheh! –cackles- I've always wanted Kikyo to die by Kagome's hands. It just seems so right! Well, since I know a lot of people don't read this story, I sort of ended this chapter really short. And to those who read this and like it, I'm sorry. I'll try harder on the next one. I promise!**

**Here's a song I just wrote: **

**And you're over with, you're done with, **

**He doesn't want you anymore, And you should know this. You should know this. You really should know this.**

**Cry all you want, but he wants me now. **

**You couldn't always wait for him, because you knew he'd never come.**

**He loves another, and I know that I'm the one. **

**I won't betray him, I won't ask of him things he doesn't want to do.**

**I'm gonna accept him! I'm gonna love him like you never did! **

**So don't feel bad, my dear, you and him are over and you're dead. **

**Sleep in you're crypt tonight, and don't come back when it lights, **

**Sleep in you're crypt tonight, and don't come back! **

**No Never come bAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! **

**He doesn't want you, so why do you keep coming back?**

**Go to hell by yourself, and smoke your little crack, **

**I know you're probably getting pretty suicidal now, **

**But I don't really care. **

**Because I'll make it a homicide, and shoot you right here!**

**Sleep in your crypt tonight, and don't come back when it lights, **

**Sleep in your crypt tonight, and don't come back, **

**No never come back!**

**Never… Never.. Ne----------ver.**


End file.
